


Left behind

by Yuu2qw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Modern Era, Tainted Mikleo, Taited AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu2qw/pseuds/Yuu2qw
Summary: Sorey woke up after decades of slumber. He became a seraph and he found out that his lover................





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, for my bad grammer and spelling.  
> *bows*

"Thank you." Sorey remembering saying that to his companions after they defeated Heldalf. He fell asleep within Maotelus. His eyes close and he drift off to the land of dreams.

He hear voices. Male, female, children but they were all mixed and merged which made Sorey confused. Who is talking? He can't form the words those people spoke, they were muffled. He tried to guess but the guess never make sense.

Mikleo.

He only understand this word. Who, is this Mikleo person? He knew that his memories are starting to fade, but this Mikleo somehow ring a bell. It is almost that, Mikleo is someone who he has very strong bond with.

Decades passed. A voice, soft and gentle, a bit childlike, entered his conciousness. _You need to wake up. You have been asleep for too long._

This is the very first sentence Sorey can understand. A long time had passed he since he heard someone talk to him. Now fewer voices came to visit him. Maybe, it's just his imagination. He thought so long ago when the voices start to disappear. Right after the voice spoke, he sees a bright light.

_Go. He needs you._

Who is he? He tried to ask, but his lips are seal.

 

* * *

 

Sorey peel open his eyes, noticing himself laying on a cool stone pavement. It's dark, he can barely see a thing. He sits up, shaking his head to get over the headache. He is wear a button up shirt and a robe over it. His ears, still has the feather accessories on it. His hair, seem to grow much longer than he expected.

  
It took a few minutes for him to recover from the deep sleep before standing up and streching his sore back. Feeling the relaxing cracking sound of bones all over his body and let out a yawn. How long has it been since the last battle. Must be longer than he thinks. His hair is now so long, it's touching his feet. He felt like he slim down a lot, noticing how his ribs are sticking out of his skin. He feels different.

It appears that he changed a lot. He tried searching for a path towards the entrance of this place. Scanning for sun light to blurry appear out of no where. Just when he is figuring out a way out, he somehow found himself zapped at the entrance, or he thought so, of the cave-like area.

"Did I just....do that?" Sorey asked himself, confused of what just happened. He tried snapping his finger to summon the power, to his surprise, a lighting strike right beside him. His mouth open wide, totally not expecting something like that.

"Our former shepherd is a lightning seraph. Amazing!"

Sorey turns around. A lady, in red dress and long sliver hair appeared behind him. "Who are you?"

"Lailah. Sorey, I miss you so much..." She said as she sprinted forward to hug him. The bouquet of flowers she brought drop from her arms. She looks young, and what does seraph means? He has no memory of the past, the world, or anyone he knew. Which was quite disturbing since he only understands languages, the language that he once spoke perhaps.

He hugs her back, holding the shaking lady tightly, he doesn't remember her but he felt a connection between them. Probably a friend. "It has be hundreds of years, Sorey."

"What?"

"Close to a thousand to be exact. The world changed a lot while you were asleep." Lailah pulls away from the hug to look at him. "Human and Seraphims now co-exist, and there are new laws for both as well. But we will leave that story for another time. Now, let's just bring you back home." She smiled, helping him up from the sitting position.

She took his hand and guided him into a metalic box thing with wheels. A car, Lailah explain, is way more reliable and faster than a horse to travel. This is the Age of Modernization, as Lailah describe, where human and seraphim used their knowledge to create a new society. Human created technology, which gadgets are very complicated for her to explain, and seraphims created weapons for certain human to join forces in defending against malevolence and hellions.

"This, Lord of Calamity. Is it still around?" Sorey asked.

Lailah sucked in a breath, her hand gripped the steering wheel. She stayed silent for a while before answering his question with another question. "What do you think?"

"I guess? The hellions are still there and dragons..." Sorey tries to explain his answer but he knows that whatever he said just doesn't make sense.

"Malevolence is within us. No one is pure good or pure bad. Yes, a new Lord of Calamity rose. He has been there for decades now. " She answered with a sigh. "I don't think that you will be please by who it is ."

This made Sorey worried. Is it someone he knew? Did his hard work from before means nothing to the world? The world change d so much, a new calamity will always rise, but why after Lailah's statement made him so worried? He was so preoccupied by his thoughts he didn't know that they had arrived at their destination. They pass through a giant "Welcome to Ladylake" arch and a strong barrier with seraphim and human security gaurds on their duty. The seraphim gaurd gave Lailah and little salute before letting her in the city.

It was massive, flying airships, cars, streets, giant skyscrapers, and magical flatboard with moving pictures on some buidlings.

"Welcome back to Ladylake, Sorey. " Lailah smiled.

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since Sorey's return. Many had came to visit the young, or maybe old, seraph. He was the hero centuries ago, after all. He and his companions saved the kingdons, to his surprised, his story still remain. He wondered who told his stories? He needed time to settle in to this new, modern world. Through Lailah, Zavied, Edna, Alisha and Rose, he had learnt how to use a smartphone, computers, taking public transport and even using the new advance bath tub. Somethin, or someone is missing.

He went back to Elysia, he took the train up to the moutains and hiked his way to the sacred town, or that's what the people below say. Maybe everyone had forgotten about him, it had already been over nine hundred years. That long period of time changed the whole world, of course it will change the seraphim there. Anxious, he took a deep breath in before setting his foot in the village.

The village is the same as his memories. Stone-like houses, seraphims walking around minding their own business. Nonetheless, everyone froze when they noticed Sorey. He let out a nervous greeting, his voice hush but loud enough for those infront of him to listen. No one move an inch, maybe it is a bad time to come maybe he shouldn't come at all. But everything proved him wrong.

Every single one of the seraphim attack him with tears and hugs. There are mixes of "Welcome home" "I miss you." "You are finally back." et cetera. His memories of his hometown starts flooding in. He remembers everything, everyone, Gramps who took care of him and anotherboy sacrificed himself for the village, Medea who took care of them since young, and he also remember Mason who was innocently eaten by a fox face hellion. He remembers, his childhood friend, Mikleo, the one he shares most of his childhood and adventure with.

His eyes scan through to the crowd, searching for the sliver haired boy but to his dismay, he couldn't see anyone similar to that boy. After he settle back in his house, he immediately went to his childhood friend's house.

"Hey Mikleo! You there? It's Sorey!" He shouted as he knocks on the door. There is no answer. "Medea." He asked. "Where did Mikleo go?"

Medea, clasped her hands together. Her eyes teary, her lips shut together tightly. "Oh Sorey, you really don't know huh." She whispered. She took the boy's hand and lead him to sit on the old stone bench.

"Let me tell you, what happened. "

 

* * *

How long has it been since Sorey fell asleep? Four hundred years, sixty-seven days, three hours and ten minutes. After more than two thousand trips to the last battle scene and placing flowers for Sorey, Mikleo still prayed for his waking. He remembers clearly, counting every single year, day and minute right after Sorey became a vessel for Maotelus and fell into deep slumber. He wish Sorey would open his eyes again, he doesn't care if Sorey wakes up as a human or a seraph without memories, he just want Sorey to be by his side. A selfish request, but he knows he has a job to fulfill. Right after Lailah step down as the prime lord, and Uno stepping up for their new shepherd after Rose. He decided to leave the group after he introduce them a new water seraph to take over his place.

After a century of grief and sorrow, Mikleo knew he has to move on to pursue his and Sorey's dream. His companions and friends tried to keep him company by suggesting the shepherd to explore ruins, but it never take the pain away. It hurts so much losing someone you love. He wants Sorey to be with him, and now, he thinks it is about time he move on from the past.

Sorey's story must never die, and it will not. He plans to write stories about their adventures and continuing the Celestial Records. After publishing books about Shepherd Sorey, he started to travel around the world looking for ruins. He then, journal down every bit of detailes information and conclusion he made, making sure they are logical and easy to understand. Eventually, he became a historian and archaeologist. Five hundred years later, when human are able to see seraphims, he took many young scholars under his wings.

They went on adventures, learning about the history of their kingdoms and even start to write theories on their own. Yet no one, until now has a better theory than Mikleo's. His wisdom and logical thinking, stories about Shepherd Sorey and the Age of chaos, stories about Shepherd Rose and the Age of peace, and also stories about the courageous Princess Alisha, and also about Dezel and Zenrus the two seraphims he knows that sacrificed themselves for others. Many said he is a genius, but he alone decline that title.

 ** _I didn't write to be famous, I write to remember my dear friends and spread their hardship in making today a bright future for seraphim and human. I am a mere storyteller of the past and present. I am an ancient historian who loves adventures. I am a seraph who speak for his beloved friends._** He once said to an interviewer. That, made him even more well known.

One day, Mikleo was on his way back from a trip to Rayfalk, he stop by the Throne of Artorious where Sorey is sleeping. He smile as he hugs a bouquet of hand picked wild flowers he has for Sorey. When he gets closer to his destination his lungs started to give out, pumping deperately for air. The malevolence is choking him. He felt as if he walked into an area filled with nasty hellions, and, he did.

Swarms of hellions gathered around the throne, Mikleo and Lailah's barrier is there to protect Sorey, but it can't hold so much malevolence. He stares at the dark brownish aura around the hellions. It's sickening and disturbing. He can, turn around and look for help but, _what will happen if he take too long? Will the barrier last? Will the malevolence take over Sorey and Maotelus? What will happen to he do nothing right now?_

There is only one choice he can make.

To be consume by the malevolence, and become a dragon. To speard chaos around the world Sorey tried so hard to create.

To be slayed by a shepherd.

"....I'm so sorry, Sorey...." He whisper. He took out his journal and wrote his last wish in ancient tongue before running towards the dark cloud, creating a stronger barrier and get himself consume by the malevolence.

Years passed, words speard around that the great author Mikleo went missing. He could not be found, not until one day he show up in Elysia. Not, as a dragon, but the new Lord of Calamity.

Everyone is shocked. He still has his memories but his heart was so tainted, he desire to detroy peace, even though his counsious mind said not to. He was chased away by his family, and let the journal by the entrance of Elysia. The journal he left behind was read by the Elysians. Mikleo, their Luzrov Rulay, became a new historical legend after Uno confirming it is a sacrifice for the former shepherd.

Shepherds confronted him, yet none succeed in purifying him. Until then, Mikleo waits in his old castle for Sorey's return and his release.

 

* * *

  
Medea sigh, wiping her tears away. "Mikleo is still waiting for your return, Sorey. He always believe that one day, he can go adventuring with you." She took out her handkerchief, gently brushing away the tears sliding from Sorey's eyes. Mikleo, his best friend, his supporter, his love, had sacrifice himself for him. Just like gramps' sacrifice. Mikleo protected him, even for hundred years of sleeping, his Mikleo still....

"Medea...where is the journal?"


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey wants to save Mikleo...but saving him means killing Mikleo...
> 
> What should he do?

_Age of Peace---Day 467_

_Here I am, in Camlann, where my mother Muse once call home, and where Sorey is sleeping peacefully. Which is why, this will be my decision. Hellions and the malevolence are targetting Sorey and my barrier isn't strong enough to protect him. Hence, I will do whatever it takes to protect Sorey, even if I turn evil._

_Whoever read this, please pass my last words to Sorey._

_'You lost Sorey. It's my victory.'_  

He read the words again and again. Sorey's tears slide down his cheeks as he hugs the journal close to his chest. He sat down on the bed, wrapping himself with Mikleo's blanket.

 _It's soft...and warm... Mikleo...._ He thought, with his face nuzzling Mikleo's old, yet soft pillow. Mikleo's scent, it's faint but the distinct vanilla scent lingers on. Mikleo's house didn't change much, except an add on plasma television which he rarely use and a laptop sitting on the old wooden desk with the charger attached. There are books and papers in his living room, bedroo, on the bookshelf and on the floor. Even after hundreds of years, Mikleo is still Mikleo. Both of them readlly ARE nerds.

"Yeah, you won." He whispers. Night falls, and Sorey found himself reading all of Mikleo's work in his bed. Edna taught him how to use the internet, so he use it to search for Mikleo's works online. All of Mikleo's interviews, how people praise him as a magnificent historian, and how his works are also intruging for children to read. Like other seraphs, long before human can see seraphims, Mikleo has his own temple. It is near Camlann, and it's right beside Sorey's. Maybe he should drop by the temple to learn more about Mikleo.

As a result, here he is, standing infront of a majestic temple made of strong glass and a water barrier with two of his friends, Edna and Zaveid.

"Here we are shep." Zaveid grin at Sorey. "Our Mik-boy's grand temple."

"It's really crowded." Sorey sheepishly chuckle at the sea of humans and seraphims.

"Right after Meebo's idiotic action, more humans and seraphs came." Edna said, twirling her favourite umbrella. She has her face shaded by the umbrella to prevent the other two from seeing the sad face which she couldn't hide. "Everyone prays for his return, or I should say, release."

Sorey smiles, he never thought his lover was THIS reowned. He quietly walks in the temple, respecting the serene atmosphere where people are mumbling their prayer. A giant statue, a young version of Mikleo, the one in his memories stood still with a staff in his hands. The statue was build with concrete and stones. They even sculpture the circlet he wears and a real, humongus gem in the centre.

Offerings were place around the statue. Most of them are fruits and flowers, some are historical books and some wrote Mikleo's real name with ancient tongue on the floor. It was massive, to see so many humans and seraphs worship his lover as a god. They stroll around the temple, the walls were carved with ancient tongue and some of them history of Mikleo with Sorey.

"Lord Rulay, please come back to us." "May you be rescue from the malevolence." "Oh god, please save Lord Rulay." Sorey listens to the diverse soft prayers. As soon as he step closee to the statue, Zaveid and Edna asked the crowd to make a way for Sorey. They knew it is Sorey, by the way he was potraited in the Celestial Records, it is clear that Sorey has returned. Sorey looks up at the statue, he kneel down and wrote Mikleo's name with the blue chalk.

"Mikleo, you are now the Lord of this land huh." He whisper. "I wonder...if you can give me a true name of my own..."

Is it over for them? Will this be his goodbye for Mikleo? Unless he find the current shepherd, he can't save Mikleo. He must be the one to release his love.

"Edna, Zaveid. Who is the current Shepherd?" Sorey asked, not making eye contact with the duo.

"Current shepherd? Why?" Edna ask, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm forming a sub lord pact with Uno." He stands back up on his feet. "I have to save Mikleo."

Zaveid sigh, placing his hands on the former shepherd's shoulder. "Shep, you just woke up. Don't you think you should train your seraph side first?"

'But Mikleo--"

"Meebo is strong. He didn't spread malevolence all over the world, even though he can. This mean, he can still be purified. It had been over five hundred years since his corruption, his seraph side hasn't give up." Edna looks up at the nerd. She use her umbrella to poke Sorey on his side, making him flinch. "If you go now, you'll only be waiting for a death wish. We saw Meebo's power, he is much stronger than Heldalf."

Sorey looks down at his feet. His hands clench into fist. That, he knew they were right. He can hardly keep his power in check right now, if he charge into Mikleo's dungeon without preparation Mikeo will kill him. A few seraph present rose their hand. It seems like that those few are also lightning seraphs who lived for a long time. They offer to help Sorey save Mikleo. Every person in the temple, human and seraphs, cheered him on. Seraphs gave him their blessings and humans gave him encouragement he need to push himself in improving.

"The former shepherd IS famous." Zaveid laugh. Edna just huff while twirlling her umbrella.

 

* * *

 

Soon the training began in Elysia and the centre of Ladylake as well. The current shepherd, and also a huge fan of the great Shepherd Sorey, heard his plans agreed on aiding Sorey in saving Mikleo. The lightning seraphs are patient, teaching him everything he need.

For days turned into months, months turned into years. Sorey is able to control the lightning, sensing the presence of hellions with his barrier, and use his old ornamental sword with lightning fuse within to fight. With this power, he is able to change Elysia's barrier on a regular basis.

With a nod, he shepherd approve Uno to make a sub lord pact with Sorey after seeing his tremendous improvement for years. Except Sorey, his old companions, Lailah, Edna, Zaveid, Alisha and Rose joined the temporary sub lord pact as well. All of them have the determination to save Mikleo from melavolence, and Sorey will most definately be the one put an end to Mikleo's suffering.

They made their way up the mountains near Rayfalke Spiritcrest The malevolence is choking him, he felt like his lungs are pumping desparately to maintain the air cycle in his body. 'So this is what it's like to be a seraph. Guess I know why Edna finally decided to move away from here.' He thought. No one said a word when they are starting to reach Mikleo's majestic castle.

The group made their way up the stone steps with Uno and the shepherd taking the lead. The giant doors open on their own as the shepherd's foot made contact on the pavement. A tall slender man, stood in the middle of the empty room.

"Long time no see, my friends." The man smiled.

"Mikleo?" Sorey asked with a shaky voice as he forcefully push Uno away to look at him.

"Sorey." Mikleo voice out as their gaze met. He stepped forward, allowing the dim light from the cloudy melavolence show himself, for the first time. "You're, awake." He smiles sadly

"Mikleo....why..? Why do you have to..." Sorey said, his tear duct is about to give up as he examine Mikleo's appearance. His hair is long and wavy, the white hair has now merge with light sky blue. The once violet eyes are now red, blood red to be exact. His clothes are different too, instead of his usual turquoise tumic, Mikleo is now wearing white and the turqouise is nowhere to be found. He still has his circlet hidden underneath his bangs, but what surprise Sorey is, the melavolence coming from Mikleo is not harsh as the melavolence around them.

"It really has been a long tine, Sorey." Tears streaming down his cheeks as he talk. "You asked why. I'm sure that I wrote all of them in a particular journal."

"I know! But why!? You're tainted Mikleo! You turned into the Lord of Calamity to protect me! You could've just leave me alone!"

"How can I? I love you so much, Sorey. I love you and I can't see you be corrupted in your sleep. I just can't. That is why...' Mikleo took a step back, with his staff in his hand. "...you must end me before I kill you!"

"Everyone becareful!" The shepherd shouted as he unseath his sword. "Come on Sorey. We can definately beat him and set him free!" He encourages Sorey before landing attacks on Mikleo. Sorey, gripping his sword reluctantly points it towards his lover as foggy memories of them starts to flash in his mind.

The battle was intense, all of them suffer wounds and they merely graze Mikleo once or twice. Few of them are too wounded that they need to use healing artes again and again. Mikleo is crying, he knew he will kill Sorey if Sorey doesn't strike him with his lightning or armatize with the shepherd. He is starting to lose his mind to the melavolence, he has to make Sorey kill him.

"Sorey!" He shouted as he clashes with his lover. "Please armatize already. I can't hold it any longer! Our friends are badly hurt!"

"No! There must be another way instead of killing you! I need you Mikleo!"

"So do I Sorey." He chuckles and kisses the now shorter male's forehead. "I need you, to save me. Please, Sorey." He begs again.

Sorey sucks in a breath when Mikleo pushes him on the wall. He knew that Mikleo is fighting the malevolence inside of his body. Why is he so selfish? It hurts to kill someone dear to you. It really does. In tears, yell at the shepherd to armatize with him.

He closes his eyes as he and the sheperd merge into one. It wasn't the same as how he and Mikleo armatize centuries ago. And it will never feel the same. His weapon is the old ornamental sword he wield when he was the shepherd. "Sorey, you're going to save him!" The shepherd shouted.

"Yeah!" He shout, with so much pain in his chest but he knew this is the only way. "I'm going to set you free Mikleo!!"

They jump on Mikleo, stabbing the sword onto the man's chest. Mikleo gasped, melavolence gushing out of his now open chest, freeing him from the deadly pain. He drops on his knees, gasping for air as his linger in and out of conciousness. Sorey rush to his lover side, holding Mikleo's hand in his with tears pooling from his eyes.

"....I still...won..." Mikleo chocks out with a soft smile. "I...love you...Sorey..." His hand on Sorey's cheek, running his thumb across the cheekbone before going limp in Sorey's arms.

"Mikleo....MIKLEO!!"

 

* * *

 

"All of you~ Make sure you prepare yourself for the test okay~?" Sorey smile and wave at his students as they leave the lecturing theater. He smile while gattering his documents before leaving the university.

"Daddy!" A little boy runs to him right after he unlocks his apartment door. The little boy hugs his legs, clinging onto him while he tries to take off his shoes. "I mastered Twin flow!"

"Really? Can you show it to me later, Mikleo?" He smiles at his adoptive child. An orphan water seraph. This boy is a total duplicate Mikleo when he was a child. White hair, violet eyes, a nerd like him. Maybe, this is Mikleo.

Months after the fight, he manage to move on from his grief. Until he stumble upon a toddler water seraph who looks just like Mikleo in the orphanage Lailah's working in. The young toddler grew attach to him almost immediately when he first saw Sorey. Holding the child when he sleeps, Sorey decided to adopt him and give him Mikleo's name. That's two years ago, now he is living in a small apartment in Ladylake, taking over his lover's jobs and taking care of his son. Well mostly Rose and Alisha when he is busy with work, but he still make sure to come home before bedtime to read Mikleo to sleep.

"Aunt Rose and Alisha are in the kitchen!" Mikleo chirped when Sorey picks him up to carry him. "Aunt Rose almost burn our aparment down!"

"And Mikleo saved the day!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"Please don't burn it down. I worked so hard to buy us this place." Sorey whimpers.

"Yeah yeah I know. Close to your workplace and close to all the state schools here. You still owe me nanny fee!" Rose pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Come on. You agreed to do it for free."

"We do it for Mikleo!" Rose laughs. "He really is Mikleo! His ice cream taste exactly the same!"

Mikleo looks up at Sorey, tilting his head aside in confusion. "Ignore your aunt. She's a bit coo-coo." Sorey makes a weirdo sign for Mikleo.

Rose and Alisha left after dinner. Sorey looks at the wall clock in the living room and stare at Mikleo's bedroom door. He gave himself a little sigh before opening the door to see the four years old on the floor reading the Celestial Records with the help of the moonlight, not knowing his father is already by the door. _Now I understand gramps_ ' _pain_. He chuckle to himself.

"Mikleo. Time for bed."

"But daddy--"

"Hm, how about I read you to sleep?" Sorey suggest. He picks up Mikleo and the book, tucking the toddler in bed when he reads the book that was once published by his lover.

The rain falls in Ladylake again, yet Sorey knows, this rain belongs to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to search for ancient tongue to translate Sorey's name but I still don't get Ancient Tongue-ish. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.....


End file.
